Celos, envidia y una promesa
by Razhelle
Summary: Conjunto de One-shots sobre esta hermosísima pareja, celos, escenas románticas, iniciativas por parte de Nike y más...
1. Celos, envidia y una promesa

**Hola a todos, este anime me encanto, sus personajes y todo fue tan hermoso ****y como no veía muchos fics en español ****no pude resistir las ganas de crear uno de esta hermosa pareja, espero les guste...**

**Disclaimer:** Ni esta serie ni los personajes me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores, solo los uso un ratito ;)

* * *

Celos, envidia y una promesa

_La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros._

"Los celos son una respuesta emocional que surge cuando una persona percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como propio."

Si con los celos de un hombre, ya tienes problemas. Imagínate con los de un Rey, en especial si éste es gobernante del mundo.

Livius, con su corta edad e "inexperiencia romántica" y lo pongo entre comillas, precisamente por ser el hecho de ser él quien siempre da el primer paso, tenía un particular problema, muy común, de hecho, pero catastrófico, considerando su estatus social.

Así es, celos. No lo podía controlar, odiaba estar ocupado, odiaba no poder verla, pero en especial odiaba con toda su alma que otros puedan disfrutar del tiempo con ella, que él no tiene. Pensaba en ella cada minuto del día, que hacía, con quién hablaba, que pensaba, si lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella.

Suspiró, resignado sobre su escritorio, había estado trabajando con el papeleo de siempre, y ya era tarde, se asomó a la ventana para contemplar el atardecer, la imagen de ella con sus finos cabellos mirando hacia el mismo lugar, se le vino a la mente y como si fuese invocada ahí estaba ella, caminando fuera del castillo.

Perplejo y confundido, miraba como se alejaba, no dudó en ir dónde ella, abrió su puerta y salió, siendo cauteloso de no ser visto por nadie, en especial por Niel.

La perdió de vista, preocupado siguió caminando, podría mandarla a buscar, pero quería ser él mismo quien la encontrara, caminó hasta la plaza y ahí estaba ella.

Habían pasado semanas desde que no lo veía, y eso la deprimía bastante, sin mencionar todas esas clases de etiqueta que no le dejaban descansar, quizá la idea de escaparse podría ser algo infantil, pero vaya que necesitaba salir de ese castillo, ya que todo le hacía recordar a él, y cuando no estaba no había mayor sentimiento de soledad.

—¡Nike-sama! — Saludaban alegres los presentes, intercambiando sonrisas, entre ellos, no faltaba algún valiente que se atreviera a coquetear con ella.

—Alteza, que hermosa esta hoy— Alagó, causando un leve sonrojo de la peli naranja, y una gota le resbalará por la nuca.

—Gracias. — Siguió con su paseo, hace tiempo que quería ver a aquellas chicas que una vez la salvaron de una posible muerte por inanición.

—Pero no se vaya, quédese un rato más. — Insistió aquel hombre, Nike negó con la cabeza pero fue retenida cuando este se puso frente a ella.

Su rostro cambió por completo a uno de horror, causando confusión en Nike, se escuchaban murmullos a su alrededor, y todos los presentes retrocedieron haciendo una reverencia, sentía una gélida y oscura sensación provenir de su espalda.

—El rey. — Anunciaron.

—¿_Livi?_ — Se preguntó mentalmente, se giró solo para encontrarse con su rostro ensombrecido, esto no podía ser bueno.

Se acercó a paso decidido hasta aquel joven, quedando a su lado.

—"_Intenta algo más con mi prometida y terminarás tus días en una celda"_ — le susurró, dejándolo pálido y mucho más que asustado.

Esta vez cerciorándose de que Nike no lo escuchara, sin decir más, la tomó gentilmente de la muñeca y la guió fuera de ahí.

No le había quitado la mirada de encima, parecía molesto y preocupado, de un momento a otro se detuvo, soltándola con gentileza como si le doliera separarse de ella.

—¿Así…? — No terminó, su rostro estaba ensombrecido, no entendía que quería decir, estaba tan idiotizada al verlo después de tanto. — ¿Así son todos los días? — Preguntó

No se había fijado, en todo el trayecto no la había mirado a los ojos y cuando lo hizo su corazón se estrujo.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos vidriosos con lágrimas asomándose y con sus manos en su pecho. Quedó asombrado, inmóvil ante tal vista, sin que pudiese reaccionar o decir algo, Nike se lanzó a sus brazos, entre sollozos, haciéndolos caer sobre el pasto.

—¡Idiota! ¡Te extrañe tanto! — Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza enterrando su rostro entre el espacio de su cuello y su hombro.

Una ancha sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del peli negro, rodeó su cintura con la misma fuerza y acarició su cabello con la otra mano, escucharla gimotear, y sentir su rostro tan cerca de su piel, le daban una extraña sensación.

Estaba más que mal sentirse feliz al hacer llorar a la mujer que amas, pero eso lo hacía sentirse amado, querido, necesitado. Un lado suyo estaba alegre de la reacción que obtuvo y el otro se sentía la peor basura por hacerla sufrir de tal modo.

—Perdón. — Pidió culpable. — Perdóname Nike. — Sus sollozos pararon, no respondió, lo que le preocupó, retrocedió un poco para ver su rostro, su semblante cambió por uno lleno de furia, y lo empujó bruscamente, alejándolo de ella.

—¡¿"Perdón"?! ¡¿Sabes lo sola que me he sentido sin ti?! — Gritó enfadada, pasaron segundos para darse dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó a tope, mirando a un costado.

Livius soltó una risa en tono bajo, mirándola con cariño.

—Nike. —Habló bajo acercándose poco a poco.

—¡¿Qué?! — Estaba con ojos cerrados y cruzada de brazos, no pensaba mirarlo, estaba enfadada con él pero más que nada avergonzada.

—Mírame. —Susurró sonriente.

Nike se giró, para después sentir esa dulce presión sobre sus labios, un casto y suave beso los unió, uno que transmitía todos esos sentimientos guardados, todo el enojo se dispersó abriendo paso a un cálido sentimiento de amor puro.

—Te amo. — Le dijo al separarse unos cuantos centímetros de ella. —Yo también te extrañe muchísimo. — Sus ojos irradiaban todo el cariño del mundo, pegó su frente con la suya, mirándola fijamente, ambos sonrieron.

Ese momento era suyo y de nadie más. Se alejó y la abrazo por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, relajándose, solo ella le daba esa paz que tanto anhelaba.

—Te prometo que no pasará de nuevo—. La sintió relajarse también, al parecer sus palabras le aliviaban. — Está mal dejar a mi prometida tanto tiempo sola, no lo volveré a hacer. — Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad.

—Gracias Livi. — Sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos, tomos su rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente con ternura. —Yo también te amo. — Por más veces que escuchara las mismas palabras el pelinegro seguía sorprendiéndose cuando salían de sus labios. —¡Ah! Y me alegra que no hayas encarcelado a ese chico. Celosito — Un leve sonrojo apareció en medio de su rostro haciéndolo mirar a un lado.

—No son celos, lo que es mío es mío y punto. —.

* * *

**Si les gustó no duden en dejar un review para hacer más fics :) Gracias por leer! y hasta la próxima **


	2. Iniciativa

**¡Hola de nuevo! En vista que les gustó el anterior fic, les traigo uno nuevo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Ni esta serie, ni los personajes me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Iniciativa**

***One-shot***

— ¡Nike! — Se la había pasado buscándola por casi todo el castillo, sabía que ella era así, no podía permanecer encerrada tanto tiempo pues se aburría con facilidad, había dejado sus tareas de lado por ir a verla un rato y pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos, y ahora se desaparecía. ¡Vaya suerte!

Tampoco es como si pudiese buscarla con total libertad pues Neil no estaba precisamente enterado de su "descanso". Ya había pasado por la habitación, por los salones de práctica solo le falta un sitio que se reprochaba a sí mismo por no haber buscado ahí primero, la cocina. Con extrema sutileza se asomó por la puerta rastreándola con la mirada, pero no fue necesario pues su típica voz resonó en sus oídos.

— ¡Pero no sé cómo! — Se quejaba frustrada mientras se llevaba un pan a la boca.

— ¡Vamos Nike-sama! No puede ser tan difícil, él lo hace todo el tiempo — Habló Sinya una de las sirvientas que intentaba retirar toda comida de su alcance.

— Sí pero él es él — Terminó de pasar lo último para después mirar el piso con tristeza — Para él todo es fácil —

Sus acompañantes la miraron con ternura, mientras acomodában sus ropajes y retiraban migas de pan de su alrededor. Livius quien estaba más perdido en el tema, no perdía detalle alguno, siempre que su peli naranja hablara era importante así no captara nada de lo que dijera. Ranra se dio cuenta de la no tan pequeña figura que se escondía tras el marco de la puerta, sonrió y habló un poco más fuerte.

— ¡Nike-sama! Es su esposo de quien estamos hablando. ¡Claro que puede! — .

"_¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?"_— Se preguntó Livius

— ¡Tienes razón! — Esas palabras bastaron para animarla, sin más rodeos se puso de pie con energía y dio dos palmasos a sus mejillas. — Iré a buscarlo — Se decidió.

El peli negro intentaba razonar de que podría haber ido la conversación, pero no pudo del todo ya que su esposa se dirigía a la puerta con paso firme y él supuestamente estaba en su despacho, una vez captada la situación corrió en dirección a su oficina, no sin antes ocultarse bien de la vista de Nike.

Entró rápidamente a sus aposentos esquivando las preguntas y reproches de Neil, quien estaba sorprendido por su repentina disponibilidad para tomar los papeles y revisarlos frenéticamente, no quiso enterarse de que se podría traer entre manos y sin más se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Livius respiraba profundamente tratando de recuperarse de la maratón, se relajó un poco cuando Neil salió pero una conocida voz captó nuevamente su atención.

— ¿Está Livi? — Preguntó algo nerviosa, tratando de reunir todo el valor posible.

— Sí, está ocupado con el papeleo Nike-sama — Contestó con su monótono tono de siempre. — ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó con inusual curiosidad al mirar como jugueteaba con sus dedos.

— ¿Eh? No, no es nada, puedo esperar, si está ocupado no hay más que hacer — Se convenció a sí misma — Bueno, regreso más tarde— Sin esperar respuesta se retiró a paso apurado.

Neil no estaba seguro de si debía comunicárselo al rey pero no lo vio necesario ya que el peli negro reposaba su oído del otro lado de la puerta, preguntó más para diversión suya que otra cosa.

— ¿Livius-sama? — Al darse cuenta que su presencia fue notada por su mayordomo retrocedió unos pasos en dirección a su escritorio.

Habían pasado horas y no podía concentrarse bien en su trabajo pues la curiosidad de saber que se traía Nike entre manos lo mataba, sin querer su imaginación se liberó y empezó a enlazar partes de la conversación.

Punto uno, hablaban de él, punto dos, él lo hacía todo el tiempo, punto tres, le resultaba sencillo, la cuestión era qué, y qué tenía que ver con qué él fuera su esposo.

Bien, había que ir despacio ¿Qué hacía él todo el tiempo? Como nunca su mente se puso en blanco.

Por otro lado~...

— ¡Vamos Nike! — Se auto motivaba, mirándose al espejo, se había arreglado un poco más de lo usual, estaba en el dilema de entre recordar todas las tácticas amorosas de su Livi y no, pues pensar en eso le daba un notorio color carmesí a sus mejillas sin mencionar la sonrisa de idiota que se le pegaba en el rostro.

La facilidad con la que Livi tomaba la iniciativa ya sea para besarla, abrazarla o incluso meterse en su cama era increíble, pues lo hacía con toda confianza, y aunque no lo parezca siempre está la costumbre de dudar de todo, no sabía si era porque Livi la quería y su confianza afloraba u otra cosa. Recordó lo posesivo y celoso que era, pues la vez que metió a su primo en la cárcel no le dejó nada en duda, pero el hecho de disculparse y portarse mejor, tanto como para reconstruir la relación con su primo le demostraba que Livi podía ser un hombre comprensivo y maduro, incluso conocer a su familia y desafiar a su abuela, no era cualquier cosa, él iba en serio.

Entonces todas esas emociones poco a poco la iban llenando de ternura, y unas ganas de estrecharlo contra su cuerpo se apoderaron de ella, quería tenerlo cerca y hacerle saber lo muy agradecida que estaba, ahora más calmada y segura salió de su cuarto en dirección a su esposo.

Ya había perdido lo que le quedaba de paciencia, giró la manija de su puerta y alguien lo detuvo, la presencia de su hermosa acompañante lo desconcertó.

— ¿Nike? ¿Qué est-...?— No pudo continuar pues la presión de sus suaves labios sobre los suyos lo callaron, unos brazos rodearon su cuello con suavidad y lo acercaron a ella, su sorpresa duró poco pues fue reemplazada por emoción al recibir tal inesperada sorpresa por parte de ella.

Se dejó llevar, correspondiendo el abrazo posicionando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, el cosquilleo de los dedos de Nike jugando con las puntas del cabello de su nuca le daban una agradable sensación sonriendo en pleno beso, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se separó lentamente de él. Abrió sus profundos ojos azules mirándola entre sorpresa y ternura.

— ¿Eso era? — La pregunta se escapó de su mente, causando que Nike lo mirara confundida.

— ¿Mmh?— La confusión de su rostro se mezclaba con su natural rubor, algo que le encantaba.

— ¿Qué era eso que hablabas con las sirvientas?— No la soltaba y tampoco pretendía hacerlo.

— ¡Ah!...— Se avergonzó aún más al saber que Livi estaba al tanto — ¿Cómo-...?— .

— Pasé a buscarte a la cocina y sin querer escuché parte de la conversación, de todos modos era sobre mí así que…¿Era eso? — Preguntó con una sonrisa

Agachó su mirada en un intento en vano de ocultar su vergüenza, intentó retirar su brazos de su cuello pero Livi no se lo permitió, las guió nuevamente a donde descansaban anteriormente.

— Me resulta fácil porque me encantas — Esa frase retumbó en su mente, causando que alzara rápidamente la cabeza con una ancha sonrisa hecha solo para él — Y que tomes la iniciativa me encanta aún más — La estrechó contra su pecho con cariño y una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro sin que Nike lo notáse.

— Entonces ¿Cada cuánto recibiré cosas como esta? —.

Sólo él lograba ponerla nerviosa de pies a cabeza pero esta vez no le hizo caso, simplemente le siguió la corriente.

— Cuando menos te lo esperes — Le sonrió de igual manera alejándolo un poco para que la viera.

— ¿No puede ser ahora? — La miró tentativo, agachándose para tomar fuerzas y cargarla al estilo princesa.

— ¡¿Livi?!— .

_**Gracias por leer, que tengan un super día y ya saben si les gustó los reviews están más que bienvenidos, así sabré si continuó haciendo más fics de esta hermosa pareja. Pueden también reprocharme por no haber actualizado o escrito en tan largo tiempo, los quiero :)**_


End file.
